Mission Wrecked By The Mafia Heir
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: Nico is a hired assassin working for Hades' Mafia, Tartarus. He is sent to kill the upcoming heir to their rivaling mafia, The Hurricane. But of course, his plans goes to ruins when the supposed heir and target made a beeline for his heart during his time for execution. Mafia!AU Nicercy!


**Author's Notes: Applause for another Nicercy fic! *cricket sounds*... Okay. Anyways, I heard about the contest Takara is holding and I'm posting this up as an entry. ****A sort of Mafia!AU -ish. I know it's supposed to be summer themed. Hey, there's no snow! Does this count?  
**

**I'm sorry for any minimal errors throughout the story. Made this in midnight and onwards. Also, do you think I use "heir" too much? ...Huh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just the plot. Hot damn the plot is mine.**

* * *

**Mission Wrecked By The Mafia Heir **

"Once that Jackson spawn turns eighteen, he'll be leading The Hurricane." Hades, the leader of the Mafia Tartarus stated, voice low and dangerous echoed throughout the room.

It has been filled with the Mafia's members just minutes ago but due to urgent… needs, Hades has called in his most trusted assassin yet after hearing one of his spies report to him. Here he was, Nico di Angelo, standing before the Mafia leader. "He'll be turning eighteen in a few weeks and I want you to make amends to that. See to it he doesn't live to see the day he turns of age to take control." His boss turned around to face him. The man had dark unruly hair yet styled in a neat way. His eyes darker than black that seemed to suck the light out of everything. His skin pale like the moonlight and body pushed to the brink of training.

From a distance, if one was to see these two together, they would have thought they were father and son hence the familiarities the two have. Nico stood, waiting as the Mafia leader went through a file on his desk, grabbing a perfectly cut squared photo before stepping close and extending the photo out for Nico to take.

The eighteen-year-old Italian assassin took the photo and his eyes ran over the boy in the picture. Said boy had dark hair that looked like it had been swept by raging winds. He had the brightest sea green eyes Nico has ever seen and those arms. He had sun-kissed skin and from what the photo showed, he was toned. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon Jackson and Sally Jackson. Seventeen going on eighteen. I've provided the address to his home at the back of that photo," Nico turned the photo over to see the written address.

"Make sure none of his bodyguards are around and watching. Just do your job and get back." Hades turned his back to the assassin, a way of dismissing the teen.

The raven-haired teen pocketed the photo in his jeans after taking one last look at the boy he was instructed to kill. Nico bowed his head even without the knowledge of the Mafia leader and walked out of the room. He kept walking until he exited the huge building and walked his way home. He was not risking his chances with bumping with the rivaling mafia's minions by riding the bus home or any of the sort. The night is quiet and the moon is displayed for them to see.

Once he arrived to his apartment, he closed the door behind him and went to grab the weapons needed. He opened the door to his dark themed and not-entirely-tidy room and opened his closet. Reaching down, he pulled the latch hidden beneath his clothes and pulled it up, revealing various weapons lined up. He grabbed a few daggers and a pistol.

_It wouldn't be the best idea if I used it. The noise would trigger the guards' attention_, Nico thought. _But by then their little prince would probably be dead_. Nico thought afterwards, shoving the pistol in his belt after making sure it was loaded. "In case if this all goes wrong." He muttered under his breath.

The teen left the apartment, his weapons hidden behind a black leather jacket. He made sure to avoid crowds of people as he walked to his destination. Least to say, it wasn't far for it to take hours but far enough for Nico to be thirsty. He paid for a bottle of water when he stopped near a convenience store.

There was no mistaking it. The big mansion separated from the other houses by a few yards was where Perseus Jackson resided. Nico came to a stop and surveyed the mansion from a distance. There was a black van parked nearby. To his relief, there was a balcony leading to another room. It didn't hover far out of reach for the Italian to have trouble climbing up to. He had planned on bringing his grappling hook gun but it was a flaw to raise suspicion. He settled for the smaller one tucked away in his other pocket. He was thankful for the money Hades had given him and had used them to buy the small grappling hook device.

He launched it and it engraved itself onto the cement wall near the balcony. Heaving himself up, Nico gripped onto the steady rope and pulled his way up. On the way up, he heard voices coming inside from the room leading to the balcony that he had to stop and listen. Fortunate for him, the glass doors to the balcony was open and the voices speaking inside were clear. "You'll be in charge of the troops in a few weeks and I expect you to be ready." came a steel voice from the room. Nico recognized it easily as Poseidon, the Mafia leader of The Hurricane.

"But dad I don't want to be part of this Mafia business you're pushing me in to!" exclaimed a voice much younger than the last. _That must be Perseus Jackson_, Nico thought.

"Why can't you just let me live a normal life and not be involved in your business?" the voice sounded frustrated. "Triton has come to accept his position in the Mafia and he needs the help of his brother." The deep voice said, softening minimally. "He doesn't need me! Just leave me alone!" the voice Nico assumed as Perseus' shouted. "You will not raise your voice at me!" Poseidon yelled. Nico heard a loud thump and the room quieted. He itched to see what happened but kept still in his place.

"It could've been better with mom around." A soft voice followed. There was a sharp intake of breath and a huff of release. "You know I loved your mother. She would have loved to see you grow up as a Mafia leader someday." The Mafia leader said. Nico waited as he heard footsteps then another bang. "She would never want me to live the life you want me to live. Please, get out." Perseus said.

"Son, I didn't mean–"

"Also, tell your guards to stop babysitting me. It's getting on my nerves."

"Percy, they–"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Will you just listen for a m–"

"Just please, get out."

A few seconds after the door closed, Nico continued his way up. Percy. The name replayed in his mind like a recorder. It fit him. Nico shook his head. _What am I thinking? This isn't the time to think about cute nicknames!_ He mentally scolded himself when he realized what he said. He neared the balcony when he saw the black van drive away. That was probably Poseidon.

He took a peek to see the boy had his back turned to him. _Perfect_, he thought. He climbed up and heaved himself quietly onto the balcony. Landing noiselessly, he grabbed the dagger hidden in his belt and stepped closer to the boy. The Italian realized the boy was holding his face in his hands, silent tears gliding down his cheeks. He had to get this over with. Just as he was about to move closer, the heel of his foot brushed against the carpet, making the slightest sound. Nico watched as the heir of the Mafia turned abruptly, the tears long ago wiped away.

Sea green eyes widened at the sight of an intruder. "W-who.." the boy stood up and backed away a step. Nico raised his hand to hurl it towards him instead but then the door opened and two huge bodies came barreling in. "Sir, our boss has–" their sentences were cut short when they took notice of the assassin standing in the room. The guards raised their firearms to start shooting but Nico was faster. The one he currently held was launched and aimed at the first guard's throat. Blood spilled in huge amounts. Ducking, the assassin grabbed the vase sitting on a nearby desk and hurled it at the other guard. The vase broke on impact but hadn't completely knocked the guard off. Nico rushed forward, grabbing the biggest piece and slashed the sharp part across the guard's throat.

The body went limp and thudded against the ground, the blood pooling around the corpses. Nico took breaths in and glanced up at the other teen to check if he was okay. Perseus –or rather, Percy– was backed up on the wall and watching him with something akin to fear and something else Nico couldn't quite place. As he looked longer, he admitted the boy looked beautiful up close. The sea green eyes watching him, the lips pursed at fear and confusion and recently the faint rosy hue that dusted his cheeks. The brunette looked cute and handsome. Nico had to look him over to see if his eyes were deceiving him.

"Behind you!" the boy shouted, looking directly at the guard standing behind Nico. Before the assassin could act, he felt searing pain spread through his leg.

Never had Nico been distracted before. He cursed himself for straying off at the chance of more guards running in. With the last ounce of energy, he pushed himself forward and stabbed the man with the dagger he pulled from his belt. There were two left. He was tempted to use his pistol but thought it would bring more damage than good. That thought was caught in his throat when he heard a gun go off and he watched as two more lifeless bodies hit the floor. The Italian turned around to see the brunette holding a gun at arm's length, aimed at the previously breathing life forms. His sea green eyes turned to look at Nico and pocketed the gun.

"You're hurt." He said.

Nico scoffed humorlessly. "No shit."

He grunted as he tumbled to the floor. He gritted his teeth in embarrassment. "Come on. We need to get you healed and away from them." The brunette rushed forward and helped Nico up. "You're… helping me?" the assassin stared at him incredulously. Perseus didn't answer as he opened the door and went down the stairs carefully. Nico looked left and right for guards to come. The brunette who was two inches smaller than Nico brought him to the living room where it sported two wooden doors.

Percy laid Nico down on the couch and went to close the doors when the guards showed up. Nico shrunk back to avoid getting seen. "Sir, we heard the commotion going on." He heard one say. "Are you alright, sir?" the other guard asked. "He ran out of the mansion and stole something from me," Percy said with fake urgency in his voice. "Go out there! Search the village and don't come back until you find him!" He commanded with much fierceness in his voice that it was hard to deny. And hot, if Nico admitted. The guards scuttled away and out of the mansion in a matter of seconds.

He watched the younger teen search through drawers and came back with a first aid kit. The brunette kneeled down beside him and rolled his pants up, revealing a long gash mark. "Thankfully, the guard didn't aim perfect enough to shoot you in the spot but the bullet did graze this part of your leg." The boy lightly tapped the side of the wound causing Nico to hiss. "I'll bandage you up and you'll be ready to go." The brunette started to clean his wound at first in which earned him a couple curses from the assassin.

"You can call me Percy. What's your name?" The brunette asked, looking up at Nico.

The assassin stayed silent, holding his gaze until the boy looked away. But he didn't. "Not talking huh?" The brunette grimaced and finally looked away when he had to start putting dabs of Betadine from cotton balls. "Tell me why you're here then." He said, not as much as a question. The assassin sighed and leaned far back into the seat. He eyed the boy treating his wound; the dark hair and the tanned neck being displayed for him to see. "I was sent to kill you." Nico replied in monotone, as obvious as he wanted it to sound. He saw the boy flinch slightly.

"Then how am I still alive?" The Italian looked down at him when he heard the brave yet stupid answer he received from the brunette. Percy finally wrapped a bandage around his leg and stared back at Nico with curious eyes. Neither spoke nor moved an inch. The time was spent staring at each other, secretly looking the other over. "Well?" Percy pushed.

"I was sent to stop you from taking control. Seeing that you don't plan on doing so, even if your father wants you to, I don't have a reason to kill you for _your_ decisions, exactly." Nico said, looking deep into sea green eyes. He was breathtaking and Nico didn't want him out of his sight ever. Percy moved forward and laid his head on top of Nico's stomach.

"So, you won't kill me?" the younger teen asked, using his thumb to circle Nico's side. The said boy shrugged. He'd probably lose his job as an assassin. He'd lose the pathway to his opportunity to gain money. But for what? For not killing the handsome and cute boy sitting in front of him? That was something he'd be laughing about if someone were to tell him earlier but at the moment, it seemed like it.

"No, I won't." He answered.

His hand reached up instinctively and brushed against dark locks. Percy's cheeks began to darken in color. "I'll protect you from now on. I won't let both Mafias harm you, mio bello." He slowly smiled. Percy looked enthusiastic for a moment. "Even from my father's?" He sounded almost hopeful about it. Nico nodded, caressing the back of Percy's neck. Then his face turned skeptical. "But how do I know you won't trick me into killing me?" He said a frown etched onto his lips.

"Because I think you're wonderful and cute when I first saw you." Nico blurted out.

"Despite the fact you tried to kill me?" Percy raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Yes. Despite the fact I tried to kill you. I'm sorry." Nico apologized and not once did his gaze from Percy falter. The younger teen leaned up and grinned. "Well then. Tell me your name, Mr. Handsome Italian." He smirked as he inched closer to his face. Nico looked surprised at the action. "Nico di Angelo." He replied moments later. Percy hummed and buried his face into his chest. "Nico." He tested the name out.

In a flash Percy got up and carefully straddled the assassin, making sure to avoid the injury. He bent down to nip Nico's ear. "Tell me, Nico," he purred. "Are you interested in green-eyed brunettes soon-to-be-Mafia-leaders like me?" the younger teen grinned slyly.

He received a scoff and a chuckle from the boy below him. Nico crept a hand behind Percy's head. Once his hand was buried in his hair, he gently pulled the boy's face down and kissed him hungrily. Percy adjusted himself, placing his hands on Nico's shoulders and leaning more. The assassin's other hand snaked down to rest it on Percy's hip. He tugged on the waistband of his jeans, hopeful to let the other teen know what he wanted. The brunette sat up breaking up their heated kiss.

He pulled his blue shirt over his head and did the same for Nico's black shirt. The assassin licked his lips as he watched the boy get up and shimmy out of his jeans. The boy unbuttoned Nico's black pants and only pulled them half-way. At Nico's eyebrow raise, Percy chuckled. "You're injured. I'll just have to be the one moving then." He climbed on top of the boy yet again and with one thin article clothing left to separate their members, he grinded sinfully against Nico. The assassin moaned and rolled his head back.

"You're as worse as a Mafia leader." The Italian smirked at the brunette.

Percy blushed at seeing the smirk. He ceased movement for a second when he bent down to kiss the Italian on the lips. He continued later on again. Nico placed both his hands on Percy's ass, kneading them, causing the boy to moan into the kiss and grind harder. Nico made sure to slip one hand into his boxers and caress the smooth bottom. Percy broke off and hurriedly got rid of the one article of clothing covering his manhood. He climbed back on top and leaned down this time to trail kisses on Nico's jaw to neck. Without lube, he used his fingers to coat them with his saliva. The boy reached behind him and inserted one finger inside him.

Nico's eyes dilated in pure lust as he took in the sight. Percy's blushing figure plus him preparing himself. It made Nico go crazy. He reached to pull his boxers down and stroke his aching erection. Percy noticed and looked up, staring into dark and deep orbs. He closed the distance and shoved his tongue inside Nico's mouth. After adding what seemed to be a third finger, the brunette pulled his fingers away and got down to face Nico's erection. The Italian moaned at the back of his throat when his dick was enveloped by heat. Percy bobbed his head as he tried to get the whole of Nico in his mouth.

Then suddenly, Nico laughed. Percy glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, mio amato. Just wondering what your father would say about an assassin sent by the Mafia Tartarus to kill his son and end up getting a blowjob from him instead." He said, closing his eyes in pleasure. He opened them when Percy didn't reply. Maybe because his only passage way for words to come out was currently filled with Nico's cock. He saw the other teen blushing down to his neck as he sucked him faster. The sight made him buck into his mouth. Percy heaved himself off the growing erection and grinned wide at him.

"It won't only be a blowjob he's getting." He replied as he crawled up, lining his crevice with Nico's standing dick. The assassin leaned up with one elbow and started to kiss Percy all the while he lowered himself onto the erection. He accidentally bit the raven-haired teen's lips from the pain and quickly apologized. Nico had seen it as a turn on and kissed him harder. Once every inch of his cock was buried deep in Percy's ass, the boy experimentally grinded slowly and moaned at the feeling. The assassin grabbed his hips and grinded upwards, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

"I-If getting attacked by an assassin always felt this g-good, I should really let my guards down more often." The boy moaned, stuttering as he said the words. Nico frowned mutely at that. Was a good fuck all Percy wanted? Nevertheless, Nico will make it the best fuck he has ever had in his life. So great, it'll be what Percy remembers when he has sex with someone else. With that goal in mind, Nico grabbed the boy's hips and lifted him high enough for his member to nearly pop out and harshly pulled him back down. Percy bit his lip and moaned.

"Fuck.. Nico. Mmmhh." He got the idea and bounced on him, moaning loudly when the tip of his cock brushed against a specific spot. Nico groaned and feared the guards might come back in any second. Well, at least he'd die happy.

Without unknown strength he had, he bucked back into the cavern of heat when Percy came down to pull him in. "Nico!" He screamed his name when something inside him sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. He knew Percy's legs were tired. He adjusted himself from below the boy and thrust in and out, careful of the injury on his leg. He felt himself near and so did Percy. With one last thrust into inviting heat, he made sure to bury himself as far as possible and release. Percy moaned and rolled back his head at the sensation, cumming afterwards on his chest.

Once spent, Nico pulled out and rested on the couch. Percy crawled on top of him and tried to regain his breathing. He buried his head under Nico's jaw and sighed. "That was amazing." He commented. Nico possessively wrapped an arm around the boy and nuzzled his hair. "I want it to be the best one you'll ever have when others come to play with you." Nico stated bluntly. Percy looked up at him in shock.

"Others? Nuh-uh. No way I'm letting others touch me." He cuddled closer to Nico and kissed his cheek. "I'm all yours. Body and soul." He whispered against his ear.

The assassin grinned wide and kissed his lover on the lips. "Shouldn't we go somewhere else? Your guards might come back and, well, kill me." Nico said. Percy laughed and shook his head violently. He made himself comfortable on top of the Italian before responding. "When I tell them to look for you and not come back before they do, they really don't. They're not foolish enough to disobey _my_ orders. " he said. Nico kissed him again on the lips.

"You're hot when you get all fierce like that." He admitted.

The brunette smiled slyly. "Then maybe when we wake up, we can go another round. What'dya say?" Nico couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
